Echoing Regrets
During the period of The Great Migration, The Carrier Flag Ships Exodus-B and Exodus-D along with 3 cruisers split of from the main fleet after tensions and desperation arose among the Oscdean People. The two flag ships severed communications with the entire fleet in search of a new planet to settle on and rebuild. Nothing is known about the fate of the two ships. Unfortunately months after the split, an Unanta-Class destroyer detected a radar signal, originating from what will be known as doggerland and informed the remaining fleet to settle there, as it was a perfect world to thrive in. ''On October 20th, 3018, Oscdean Radar stations in Eindhoven, Doggerland, detected a familiar radio signature from deep space. After weeks of decryption, it was revealed that it was a transmission signal from the Exodus-D ship AI, known as Ytuni-4. It contained recorded ship logs, information, radio transmissions, and a combat log from the Exodus-D. '' captain knew he made a grave mistake. On the sensors a huge object was coming towards them, "The Phoneix" the captain thought. The Captain layed his hands on his head. This is it he thought, they found us. A flash of bright light filled the void of the space, followed by a loud boom and glooming shadows. In front of the rogue fleet was the Phoneix, the pride of SMG. It was clear that they found them, and who knows how long they have been hunted. "Tell Captain Ratun its been an honor with him" "He already sent his regards, Captain" replied the AI The captain stood up and placed his hands behind his back. In front of the rogue fleet was a dreadnaught of a ship, far larger than the exodus ships. "Charge the Plasma Ray, inform personal to get to their battlestations and pilots to their ships" As the large dreadnaught came closer to the fleet, both sides started to fire. The empty void of space was filled with lights and explosions. Dozens of small jets were released from the hangers bays as missiles were launched. Thunderous fire can be seen from the exodus rail cannons, nearby cruisers were focusing their fire on the dreadnaught cannons The rogue fleet was giving all it can. The captain look at the helm, analyzing the ongoing battle when the AI interrupted "Admiral Sir, large energy signatures detected" Ytuni raised The Captain looked at the dreadnaught. Bring swirls of green energy slowly formed It was their doomsday device, he thought. It was either fight or flight. If he didn't do anything, he was a dead man, "Ytuni, activate emergency warp, now! We're withdrawing' The ship engines can be heard throughout the vessel, and a streach of light filled the air. They were farther away from the dreadnaught. The captain stood up and rushed towards the window, he saw the Exodus-B slowly turn away from the dreadnaught when all of a loud boom was heard. A green ray pierced through the hull of the ship, tearing it apart in miliseconds. All was silent, 34% of the last Oscdean population, gone Category:Story